Down the Rabbit Hole
by InazumaOokami
Summary: We were pulled out of our normal lives against our will. We now live in a place where no one could possibly save us. They turned each and every one of us into freaks. What more do you want to know? AU DISCONTINUED until I get back my motivation.


_Author's Note_ First story in a while... This has been something that I've been thinking of writing for a while now, but I kind of just threw it together. I don't know how to describe it... Slightly AU, and there might not even be any romance. If you have read this one manga I've read (coughcough), you might recognize some similarities... MIGHT.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Down the Rabbit Hole

A blood-curdling scream echoed throughout the hallways from one of the operation rooms. The owner of the scream began shouting and yelling, swearing and cursing, demanding to be released, but his tortured screams only resumed. The sound of what was assumed to be a small saw was heard, but the young man's pleads and screams were heard over it.

The others within the building paid little attention to the unfamiliar voice since many of them were already used to hearing that sort of thing in a place like this. The patients of this building were slightly distracted from whatever they were doing as they quietly listened to the furious swearing slowly change into begging. Normally, they would be affected by hearing that a new patient had arrived, but after everything that had happened, they had grown to realize that something such as a new arrival should not matter to them too much.

The young man's echoed voice began to cease until nothing could be heard except the sound of people's footsteps. In one of the many hallways, a nurse was cheerfully making her way to the operation room, pushing a new wheelchair in front of her. The clicking of her high-heeled shoes against the linoleum tiled-floors could be heard by all the patients residing in the rooms she passed, making some of them peer through the small window of their metal doors, watching the white-clothed nurse walking by and acting as if life was great. Her light and pleasant humming only tempted them to assault her.

Acting utterly naïve to the murderous aura around her, the petite nurse made her way to the operation room and slipped inside, her large eyes instantly taking note on the patient. She greeted her superiors who were gathered around an operating table as she rolled the wheelchair up to them. The doctors stepped back, congratulating each other for "another job well done," all of them ignoring the labored breathing coming from the patient, who had been conscious throughout the whole thing.

A pair of arms – _his _arms -- was sitting on a table in the corner with a pool of blood gathered around it. The young patient stared at them with wide, disbelieving eyes. He was unaware of the fact that he was being placed in a wheelchair and pushed out of the room since he could still see his arms sitting on that table, no longer going to be of use and would be thrown away. The nurse who was pushing the wheelchair was talking sweetly to him, but he could not hear a word she said nor did he notice what the area around him was white and clean, but felt dark and threatening.

All he could do was stare at the new arms that had replaced the only ones he would ever like. His original ones and his new ones did look almost the same since they were had same skin color, same shape, same size…

His new hands twitched on his lap, the palms facing the fluorescent lighting. No, it was not just the palms. The freakish _mouths_ on each palm, as well.

"This will be your room!" the nurse sang, stopping in front of one of the many metal doors in the hallway. She used one hand to turn the handle and push it open, only to reveal a plain, off-white room that contained a bed in one corner, a toilet and sink on the opposite side, and a barred window on the wall across from the door. "Usually, the big cheese – oh! Or should I say, the big chees_es_—" She giggled at some inside joke. "—would make it so you had a buddy to room with, but since they changed the rules a couple days ago, the new guys get to experience staying in their own room until they _have_ to get a buddy! Lucky you, since that might not happen for a while, huh? It's a good thing for you, too, hun! Especially since those new arms of yours are going to be pretty weak for a while!"

She gave him a perky smile as she gave the wheelchair a light push into the room and shut the door behind him. Normally, he would have told people like her off, but because of the earlier events, the trauma kept him from doing so.

"Home sweet home!" she called through the door before skipping off down the hallway.

Long after that nurse left, he was still sitting in his wheelchair, staring at the mouths on his palms. What the hell was the point of _this_?

His eyes slowly scanned over the room and he instantly hated it. So maybe it was bigger than his old room – a _lot_ bigger – it was still nothing like his old room. Nothing was familiar to him and nothing was able to remind him of his former life. The only little thing that could help try to convince him that this was his room was the engraving of "Deidara" on the outside of the door.

Just what kind of place was he forced to be a part of?

* * *

Tell me what you think. :)


End file.
